Illigal Love
by ShadowFire225
Summary: DISCONTINUED! This story is in the process of being rewritten. I didn't like the way it was going, the major plot is staying the same, but I am changing several smaller things. I will probably change the name as well.
1. Arguments and Dreams

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: I don't own Warriors... they belong to Erin Hunter. All I do own is Shadowkit/paw/fire.

* * *

A she cat panted with the exhaustion of labor. She had been in it for almost six hours. She was a pale yellow cat with a black front paw, and grey back paw. She had bright yellow eyes.

"You're doing good Willowpelt, I can see the first kit." Said Leafpool, the Thunderclan medicinecat. "One more push and it'll be out."

"Ugh, that's what you said… six pushes ago!" Willowpelt replied sarcastically.

"Yes, well, the kit is stubborn." Leafpool stated. Willowpelt pushed and the kit came out. Leafpool quickly started licking it to warm it and get the amniotic sack off.

"It's a she-cat.." Leafpool told Willowpelt.

"Let me see her." Willowpelt told her. Leafpool carried the little kit over to her mother. The kit was a pale yellow, like her mother.

"Sunkit." Willowpelt said. "That will be her name." Leafpool nodded. Willowpelt hissed as she had another contraction. A second kit came out. This one was completely black.

"It is a she-cat as well." Leafpool said.

"Shadowkit." Willowpelt said. "That is her name." Then Willowpelt gave another push as a third kit came. This one was very fluffy and was a dark grey with black paws.

"This one is a tom." Leafpool said.

"Jaggedkit." Willowpelt said. "That is his name." Then started nursing her kits. Leafpool brought some poppy seeds over.

"Here, eat these." She said. Willowpelt nodded and licked them up. "And fetch me if you need anything."

Leafpool padded out of the nursery and back to the medicine cat den. It was late and she was tired. She curled up in her nest and fell into a deep sleep, but Starclan visited her dreams.

A blue she-cat was sitting on a rock sharing tongues with a gray she-cat that had many scars. They looked up as Leafpool approached.

"Greetings Leafpool, it has been a while." The Blue cat said. Leafpool dipped her head respectfully at the shimmering cats.

"Greetings Bluestar, greetings Yellowfang." She said. "Why have you called me here?"

"There were three kits born this night in your camp, correct?" Bluestar asked.

"Yes, to she-cats and one tom." Leafpool replied. "Why?"

"The two she-cats have a great destiny." Yellowfang replied.

"What is it?" Leafpool asked. But a strong wind blew the shimmering cats began to disappear. "Wait!" She cried. "Do not leave yet! What do you mean?" But the cats were already gone. Leafpool turned to leave, but stopped as she heard a voice from a cat she did not recognize. It was a tom, he had a deep and rough voice.

"Shadow and Sun will strive for dominance, while Jay soars in Sun; Feather falls in Shadow." The voice said.

Leafpool awoke with a start. It had been six moons since the kits had been born. In another moon they would be apprenticed. The only problem was Shadowkit. She was blind, but Leafpool already had an apprentice, Hollypaw.

She didn't know why Hollypaw wanted to be a Medicine cat; she was better suited to be a warrior. Leafpool would have felt better if Jaypaw, Hollypaw's sister, was her apprentice; he was blind and not suited to be a warrior. But they had insisted, and Firestar allowed it. Leafpool sighed, then padded out of her den she headed towards the nursery to talk to Shadowkit. She heard the kits playing.

"I'm going to get you, you stinking Shadowclan fleabag!" Squeaked Sunkit as she barreled into Jaggedkit. Jaggedkit jumped onto her back, she squealed.

"Help! Shadowclan got me!" She yelled. Shadowkit ran over and barreled into Jaggedkit, knocking him off. Sunkit stood up and shook her pelt.

"Are you ok?" Shadowkit asked, pretend sniffing her sister.

"I am now, come on, lets get that Shadowclan scum!" Sunkit replied.

"Ok!"

Leafpool sat down to watch the kits play. Shadowkit and Sunkit surrounded Jaggedkit, backing him against the wall. He hissed playfully, and then leapt at Shadowkit. Leafpool's tail twitched. Shadowkit's ears were trained towards her brother. She leapt to the right just as Jaggedkit landed; Shadowkit turned and swiped a paw at her brother, batting him on the ear. Sunkit leapt at her brother and landed on his back, while Shadowkit batted his belly with sheathed claws.

"Ok, ok I give!" He meowed. "Now get off!" Sunkit leapt off and Shadowkit rolled away, purring. Shadowkit turned towards the entrance and sniffed.

"Hey, Brightheart and Jaypaw are back from training." She said. Just then they came through the bramble and Jaypaw padded to his den. Shadowkit felt the annoyance coming off him. She turned to Sunkit.

"He's upset." She stated. Sunkit looked over at the den.

"I'm going to go talk to him." She said. Shadowkit nodded as Sunkit padded off. Shadowkit sat down and curled her tail across her front paws. She sensed Leafpool nearby.

"Hello Leafpool, what are you doing over here?" She asked, turning towards Leafpool. Her sightless eyes staring ahead.

"I came to talk to you." Leafpool replied.

"What about?"

"As you know you are going to be apprenticed in a moon, right?'

Shadowkit nodded.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, being blind, you might have trouble doing warrior jobs."

"Like hunting, and fighting?" Shadowkit interrupted.

"Well, yes." Leafpool replied. Her pelt prickled uncomfortably. She forced it flat. "I already have an apprentice, but I could take another once you are seven moons." She waited for Shadowkit to respond. Shadowkit hissed in annoyance.

"I do not want to be a medicine cat!" She said. "I can fight and hunt almost as well as any other cat here."

"I saw what you did with your brother and sister-"

"Then why do you still doubt me?" She demanded. "I want to become a warrior!"

Leafpool stood up and started walking away.

"Very well, but think over what I said."

"Yeah right." Shadowkit mumbled. Then, she went to find Firestar.

Author's Note:  
I will give anyone mega brownie points if you can guess the riddle! It took me three days to come up with one, then another few hours to figure out what it meant... and I made it up. Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone!! Please rate and review!!


	2. Dreams and Tansy

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: I do not own Warriors... if I did Jayfeather(paw) would be in the books more than he is. Well, enjoy!

* * *

Shadowkit padded through the trees, they were bare, but it was New-leaf. She heard a rustle to her right. She crept over. She saw a thrush was pecking at the sparse ground. She crouched down and crept forward until she was within pouncing distance, then she leapt. She just caught it in her claw as it tried to escape; she bit down and killed it instantly. But she didn't eat it; she picked it up and carried it with her to where she was going. She headed towards a clearing. A cat sat in the middle of it, he's pelt was like moleskin, the fur gone except for tufts along his spine, and his sightless eyes bulged like eggs.

Shadowkit dropped the thrush at his paws and dipped her head respectfully, then stopped remembering he couldn't see.

"Greetings Rock." She said. She sat down in front of him, curling her tail around her paws.

"Hello Shadowkit." He said, his voice was rough. "Thank you for the meal." Shadowkit nodded.

"You are welcome." She replied, then waited for Rock to finish eating. "Why have you called me here?" She asked once he was done. Rock swiped a paw over his muzzle.

"I wish to speak with you." He said. "You want to become a warrior, even though you are blind, why not a Medicine cat, wouldn't that be easier?" Shadowkit pinned her ears back.

"I do not want to be a Medicine cat! I will show my clan mates I am not helpless, even though I am blind. I can fight as well as they can, I just don't use my sight to do it." She replied.

"I know, I have been watching you, Shadowkit." He replied.

"Then why suggest to me to be a Medicine cat?" She asked, getting agitated.

"There is something you need to know." He said.

"What is it?" Shadowkit asked.

"There is a prophecy about to young kit." He said. Shadowkit waited.

"Will you tell it to me?" She asked. Rock nodded, but then he got up and started padding away. "Wait!" Shadow kit called. "Why will you not tell it to me if it is about me?"

"You will learn once you are ready." He said.

"You have never kept secrets from me before, Rock!" Shadowkit cried. "Don't leave me with unanswered questions!"

"There are many questions that are left unanswered, but fear not, you will get your answer soon enough." Rock said, and then disappeared.

"Don't go yet, Rock!" Suddenly the ground gave way under her and she fell, the light faded and darkness surrounded her.

Shadowkit awoke with a start, she panted. She heard a soft pad, then the scraping of someone jumping.

"Oof!" Shadowkit mewed. "Sunkit, what are you doing?"

"It's today, it's today!" She chanted happily.

"Yes, and tomorrow will be tomorrow, and yesterday was yesterday, what's your point?" She asked. Sunkit batted her ear.

"You know what I mean; we are going to be apprenticed today!" Shadowkit stretched and gave a massive yawn. She shook out her pelt.

"That's right!" She said. "I can't wait! Who do you think your mentor will be?"

"I don't know, I'm hoping that it will be Birchfall, he's a good mentor. He has already been teaching me some stuff… when he's not busy." Sunkit replied. "What about you?"

"I don't care; I want someone who won't treat me softly because I'm blind."

Sunkit tilted her head and watched as her sister groomed herself.

"You aren't going to be a medicine cat?" She asked. Shadowkit stopped grooming, and pinned her ears.

"No, I will not be a medicine cat, Sunkit." She said, staring at her sister, though not able to see her. "I will not be thought of as weak or unable by my clan mates."

"No one thinks you are Shadowkit."

"You don't hear what they say then." Shadowkit said, and resumed grooming herself, the conversation was obviously over. Sunkit stood up and left to go play with Jaggedkit. Shadowkit sighed.

_She wouldn't understand, she isn't me, and she isn't blind. _Shadowkit thought. She finished grooming and stood up; she walked out of the den. The sun was warm on her fur, she purred.

"You seem happy now, you weren't just a minutes ago." Shadowkit heard a voice say.

"Hello Jaypaw, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going out to get some more tansy… do you want to come?"

Shadowkit sighed, but then remembered; he didn't know she was blind.

"Ok, that would be nice." She said.

"Let's go." He said a waved his tail. Shadowkit only knew this because she felt the wind blow on her whiskers. She followed him out of the entrance and they headed towards the abandoned two-leg nest.

"It's over on the other side of the nest." Jaypaw said.

"Alright." Shadowkit and Jaypaw picked several stalks and carried them back to the camp.

"Shadowkit!" She heard her mother yell. "Where in the world have you been?" She demanded. Shadowkit placed the stalks she had down and faced her mother, and pinned her ears. Jaypaw felt the annoyance rolling off of her pelt.

"I was playing with a Shadowclan kit, what does it look like mother?" She said. "I was helping Jaypaw get some tansy, they were running out."

"Why did you go out there, Shadowkit?" Willowpelt asked. "You know you're-"

"Mother! I know what I am; you don't need to announce it so the whole forest can hear!" Willowpelt looked over at Jaypaw, then back at her daughter.

"I am sorry, I forgot." She said. "Anyway, your warrior ceremony is very soon, you must come with me to get cleaned up."

Shadowkit hissed.

"I can wash myself mother."

"I know you can, but every mother washes her kits before they become apprentices, it's one of the last things a mother can do." Shadowkit sighed.

"Fine, just let me finish helping Jaypaw with the tansy."

"Ok." Then Willowpelt padded away.

"I'm sorry about that Jaypaw, my mother is just over protective of me."

"It's ok, come on, we need to get the tansy to its place." Shadowkit picked up the tansy she dropped and followed Jaypaw to the Medicine cat's den. They dropped it off, and Shadowkit left.

"Thanks for the help." Jaypaw said as she padded out. She turned, wishing she could see him.

"You're welcome." Then she padded out to find her mother.

Author's Note:  
Hey everybody! So, not only does Rock talk to Jaypaw/feather, he talks to Shadowkit(soon to be paw) as well. Maybe it's a blind thing.... anyway. Shadowkit likes to do things on her own...

Shadowfire: What gave you the hint?

Shut up, I'm not done with my author's note!

I still feel very unloved, no one has reviewed! Read/rate/and REVIEW!!!!!!! Seriously people! It isn't that hard, you just say "good," "bad," or "indifferent" jeez! If you like longer reviews, then please WRITE THEM!!!!

Love you my readers!!! Just wish you were my reviewers too.....

Ok, toodles!!


	3. Training Revised

DISCLAIMER!!

DD: I don't own Warriors, that belongs to Erin Hunter.

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar called from his perch on the High ledge. Everyone gathered under it.

"Today we welcome three new apprentices to Thunderclan, Sunkit, Jaggedkit, and Shadowkit, come forward." He said. Up stepped the three well groomed kits, padding up proudly.

"Do you, Sunkit, Jaggedkit, and Shadowkit, promise to uphold the warrior code and follow it's laws?" He asked

"We do!" They answered together.

"Then I give you your new names, from this day forth, until you prove yourselves and become warriors of Thunderclan, Sunkit, Jaggedkit, and Shadowkit, you shall be known as Sunpaw, Jaggedpaw, and Shadowpaw." They stood up and dipped their heads respectfully as Firestar placed his muzzle on them. They, then, licked his shoulder.

"Sunpaw, Jaggedpaw, Shadowpaw! Sunpaw, Jaggedpaw, Shadowpaw!" Everyone chanted. Then Firestar leap onto high ledge again.

"Now, you need mentors to teach you the way of the warrior code." He said.

"Birchfall, you shall be Sunpaw's mentor, you have already started to teach her, and she has grown attached to you."

Birchfall dipped his head.

"I would be honored, Firestar." He said, then Sunpaw padded over to him,** touched noses with his mentor**, and sat down.

"Thornclaw, you shall mentor Jaggedpaw." Firestar said.

Thornclaw dipped his head, and Jaggedpaw padded over to him, **touched noses**, and sat down.

"Last, but not least is Shadowpaw." He said. "Even though she is blind, she does not wish to become a Medicine cat."

Shadowpaw winced as he announced she was blind. She sensed Jaypaw's shock.

_Please, let it be someone who won't judge me. _She thought.

"Brambleclaw, you will mentor Shadowpaw." Firestar said. Shadowpaw sighed with relief. She stood up and padded over to him, **touched noses**, and sat down.

"Don't worry; I won't go easy on you." He said.

"Thank you." Firestar dismissed everyone.

"Alright, Shadowpaw, you and I will be going on boarder patrol, you're going to learn the land, even if you can't see it." He said.

"Alright, Brambleclaw." Shadowpaw replied, and followed him out of the entrance.

"We are going to go by the Windclan boarder today, then on our way back, I'm going to test your hunting skills." He said as they padded along.

"Sounds like fun." She said. **They padded on for a good distance and Brambleclaw described the different scents of the different clans.**

**"Shadowclan smells like the cold air that blows in their territory, and like the pine trees they hunt in." He said. "Windclan smells like free, open air and many rabbits, and the grassy hills. And then there is Riverclan, they smell like water and fish." Shadowpaw nodded, taking in all the information.**

"Alright, let's see how well you do at figuring out the territory, I'm not going to tell you what we're coming up to, you have to do it on your own." Brambleclaw said after a few moments. "Are you up to it?"

"I can handle anything you throw my way." Shadowpaw replied.

"We'll see." Then he took off. "Try and find me, no ones here to help you."

Shadowpaw purred, he was treating her like a real apprentice, not a blind cat.

"I'll find you before you can say 'mouse' Brambleclaw!" She replied, and padded after him. She listened closely to everything around her. She heard birds chirping in the distance, and leave rustling in the trees and bushes. She sniffed around, to her left there was an oak tree, and to her right, a holly bush. Under the holly bush there was a tunnel that smelled of fresh mouse. She'd have to check here later for prey. Then she sniffed in the direction she heard Brambleclaw run.

She followed the scent, for a long distance it turned neither left, nor right. Then she came to a place where the scents crossed each other multiple times. She sat down and trained her ears around her, and sniffed around. She purred.

"Brambleclaw," She said. "You can come out of the tree now." She heard a thump behind her.

"That was very good." Brambleclaw said. "Now, can you tell where we are?"

Shadowpaw sniffed. She smelled lots of things, but she focused on what she needed to smell.

"We are near the boarder." She said.

"Yes, what boarder?" Brambleclaw asked. Shadowpaw sniffed some more. She smelled the wind, and rabbits. Now, there were rabbits on Thunderclan territory, but not as many as Shadowpaw smelled. She also smelled the open, grassy hills.

"We are close to the Windclan boarder." Shadowpaw said after a few moments. Brambleclaw nodded.

"Very good." He said. "Let's go and check the boarder, then we will catch some prey."

"Sounds good." Shadowpaw replied, and padded after Brambleclaw.

Author's Note:

Yay, they is warriors now! Everything in bold I have revised, makes more sense, and is more accurate. Thanks Silvore!

Oh, and speaking of which, Silvore got the answer to my Prophecy! Yay!


End file.
